


Timothy is getting out to work

by leefius



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Rhys is kind of dancing around his feelings, Shy Rhys (Borderlands), Timmy's getting frustrated, mercenary's day, plotwhatplot, soft kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefius/pseuds/leefius
Summary: Rhys is making Tim do special "missions"
Relationships: Rhysothy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Timothy is getting out to work

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is from a prompt and tbh it's probably gonna be bad because I don't spend much time on it! It's just supposed to be a fun little thing. If you wanna give me prompts or things you want me to write send me a DM on Twitter! @_leethulu_

Timothy paced around, apparently Rhys had called for him to do something but made him wait out in the hall. The door opened and out came the lanky string bean of a man. He had a smile on his face.

"Sorry I made you wait so long, come in," The younger said in an ushering tone. Tim eyed him suspiciously, walking into the room. Rhys _never_ gave Tim missions and if he did they were dire and he'd be in tears. "So uh, what did you want me to do?"

Rhys looked nervous, fingers twirling together. "Can you help me fix my little robot, Sir. Himmelton? It's just- I know you're pretty good at robotics too and I really wanted to see if you could help me fix him. He's like family to me," Rhys blubbered. Those pretty eyes batting at him. Which earned a chuckle from Tim. "Alright. I'll help you fix him. You had me concerned this was some sort of serious mission though, Rhys," He smiled at him, plopping down and starting to help fix the little robot guy. They had stayed like that for hours. He was starting to see the problem and the problem was that he was never fully operational anyway. Though he'd still help and maybe explain that he wasn't missing a cord or two but his entire wiring system. 

~

Groggy, Tim picked up his Echo. He'd been having a nice nap when he realized it was another message from Rhys about having a mission for him. Maybe this time he'd get some action in. His fingers were itching to shoot a gun. It had been weird. This would be the second time Rhys would offer his services and in all honesty, he was wondering if the kid had anything better to do with his time. Timothy checked and saw that the message didnt say it was an _emergency_ so he took his sweet time with getting there. Though that maybe had been a mistake when he realized Atlas was in lock down.

Panicking, Tim called Rhys. To which he answered, sounding equally panicked. "Tim! Thank God it's you! Someone let the corrosive experiments out of their containments and their all over the place!! Please get here quick!" He heard a loud bang and a screech before the Comm had shut off. Well hell. Storming the building, he found a lot of mangled Atlas employees who didn't look too good.

But soon enough, he'd made it up to Rhys' office. One side of the door broken down and the other barely hanging on it's hinge. "Rhys? Rhysie?" Now the real panic started to set in. What if something bad had happened to the young CEO. Yeah he got on Tim's nerves from time to time but for him to be completely gone? Though he was broke from his thoughts from a muffled voice.

"In here!" It was a small closet. Tim opened the door and Rhys fell out into the olders arms. I'm so glad you're here. I'm so sorry I bothered you." Rhys was crying in his chest, sniffling loudly. His small body fitting perfectly for Tim's fit one. He sighed, scooping him up easily in his arms. "I gotcha. C'mon, you'll explain how the hell this happened later."

~

It had been at least two weeks since those first couple incidents and Rhys had started to call him for missions that werent even missions. Like, feeding his cat or getting him an iced coffee. It was ridiculous. Tim didn't want to have this chat with him. That he'd have to stop completely if he kept acting so childishly. Although, sometimes Tim felt lonely and bent to the strange, intoxicating man. ' _It's an emergency!_ ' the Echo read. Yeah right. All was quiet. Then suddenly he was stopped by the young man he was looking for. "Stop! Right there," Tim stopped, looking at Rhys curiously. Soon, they were near each other, Rhys inching closer. The younger had a nervous aura about him. "Look up."

Peering up, Tim saw a little green plant. Mistletoe...oh. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Rhys. _Are you kidding me?_ " There was a frown on his face. "Fine. I'll play along. But then I'm leaving," He rolled his eyes. He was frustrated. Not knowing what Rhys wanted. "Happy mercenary's day to you too," there was a pout on his pretty pink lips. Seeming glossed over by chapstick or maybe a lip gloss. Tim met Rhys' eyes. "What's my objective?" He mocked, crossing his arms. The twitchy boy seemed to stop, going serious.

"Well, we're under a mistletoe. Your current objective? Search, rescue and _kiss me."_ Tim was still frustrated at Rhys, that much was for sure. But could he resist him? Absolutely not. He'd pulled the lanky man by his hips securing his place near him. At first, kissing all over his face. Then finally pressing their lips together. Firm but gently, he cradled Rhys' head in his loving hands. It was sweet. When Tim pulled away they were both breathless.

"Why? Was this what you wanted the entire time? You could have asked you know?" He'd become amused at the squirming man in front of him. His ivory skin had flushed a red colour. "I dunno. Just asking you on a date felt weird. I'm...I'm bad with talking to people and you're a people. But you're a cute people who I really want to go on a date with. And maybe spend mercenary's day with you. Please?" Rhys' voice was pleading.

Timothy thought about it. He wasn't cruel. Even if Rhys had been wasting his time he'd still had fun. From helping get him an operational robot to helping him fix his coffee machine. They'd spent time together and he had liked it greatly. "Yeah. Okay. We can. But uh, fair warning. I don't actually know how to spend mercenary day?" He scratched his cheek, other arm still wrapped around Rhys' waist.

"That's okay. Neither do I."


End file.
